Suzy
Suzanne "Suzy" Berhow (Born 3 July 1989), better known as''' Mortem3r', is the host on ''KittyKatGaming, co-host on Table Flip and an occasional co-host on Steam Train. Berhow married Arin Hanson in October of 2013. A former joke on Game Grumps was Arin and Jon calling her "Suzy the Goose". Career Modeling Suzy modeled for about two years. YouTube Suzy has three YouTube channels. Suzy's main channel, Mortem3r, consists of makeup tutorials and fashion videos, along with numerous miscellaneous videos. She also reviews the Birch Box packages monthly, as well as the men's versions with Arin. She also has a few videos of her cats, Mochi and Mimi. On her second channel, Meeperfish, she makes cartoons using voice acting usually done by Arin, but also other people's, including herself, Jon, Ross, Danny, Oney, Jaxamoto, and El-Cid. She has also made one of her own Game Grumps Animated, and plans to make more. The channel's most recent video was uploaded in March 2013, so it's likely that Suzy either decided to stop making cartoons on the channel or has the channel put on an indefinite hiatus due to not being able to find time. Her third channel, KittyKatGaming is a Game Grumps affiliated channel hosted by Suzy. It features games played by her, as well as the occasional guest to tag along. Suzy is often credited with helping on Arin's cartoons. For Mental Health Awareness Month in May 2014 she made a video talking about mental illness and explained that she has Bipolar Manic depressive and has had it since she was about 14. Game Grumps In a Q&A video, Suzy says that she is the manager for Game Grumps. Suzy is often around the office while the Grumps are recording. On her Tumblr, Suzy has stated that she has woken up to Jon's screaming while he and Arin were recording many times. She appeared very briefly in Arin's Gotta Poo, alongside Barry and Mimi, when Jon starts recording a video and walks out of the Grump Room. She makes her first vocal appearance in Pay Your Workers, after Arin tries to call Barry into the room, and she can be heard saying "He's pooping." Suzy makes her first appearance as a player in the Mario Party 4 Steam Rolled series, playing alongside Arin, Barry and Ross. She has now become a recurring player on the Steam Rolled episodes, replacing Danny. Arin has suggested several times that she would play The Lion King on Game Grumps while he and Jon commentate. On February 14th, 2014 she appeared alongside Arin on two Valentine-themed episodes on Game Grumps, called Date Grumps. One of these was The Lion King, and the other was Super Paaauzzle Fighter II Turbo. On instagram Game Grumps posted a photo of Suzy with a text explaining that Suzy is working on a new fan showcase show on the Game Grumps channel. The name and format of the upcoming series is still unknown, but it is speculated that the show will be Suzy announcing and discussing new fan material, like fanart, Game Grumps animated and remixes, making the Game Grumps fan content more known. On June 25th, 2014 a new intro debuted on Steam Train with the first episode of King's Quest VI on the show's one year anniversary. All the five grumps were featured in the intro which suggested that Suzy (along with Barry) will be featured in the series outside of Steam Rolled as well. This was confirmed by Ross on reddit, and Barry made his first offical appearance in Cliffhorse. Suzy made her official appearance two days later on Mount Your Friends. Table Flip Suzy and Barry have a series called Table Flip. The series involves them and certain guests playing various tabletop games, such as board games, card games, dice games, miniature wargames, tile-based games and other games that are normally played on a table or other flat surface. This is different from Game Grumps, Steam Train, and Grumpcade as they play video games. Ninja Sex Party Suzy made the props for the Ninja Sex Party videos "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started", "Party of Three", "Attitude City", and "Why I Cry". She also appeared in the video for "6969". Suzy also coloured the animations in "Dinosaur Laser Fight" alongside Arin. KittyKatGaming On July 22nd, 2014, Suzy made the channel KittyKatGaming. On January 1st, 2015 she uploaded the introduction video for her channel explaining the content. Sometimes in Game Grumps videos, this channel is advertised in the Scribey template. Family Suzy is married to Arin Hanson; they met at an anime convention and started dating in 2002. Arin proposed to her in 2011. They own three cats, Mochi, Mimi, and just recently adopted a kitten named Otto. Suzy has an identical twin sister, Jean, who is 15 seconds older than her. She runs the YouTube channel Jean Bug. Suzy is the youngest of six children. She has three brothers named Matt, Charlie and Joey and one other sister named Ginger. Gallery Category:People Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Animators Category:Game Grumps Live Stream guests